


Various Miscellania

by fictionalbird



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ahegao, Creampie, Futanari, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Somnophilia, Weight Gain, cumflation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalbird/pseuds/fictionalbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all things that I've posted that are too short to really be a full fic in their own right. Short drabbles, idea experimentation, and the like. Each chapter is a new one. There may be expansions into full fics in the future, if interest is expressed, but other than that these will be largely as-is. Summaries at the beginning are characters, tagging, and summary, in the same fashion as I do them on my blog, so that what is being read can be clear, notes at the end are comments. Feel free to comment and send things to my blog about these. I hope some of them turn out appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chubby AraFef (Untitled)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi Peixes, Aradia Megido
> 
> Feferi and Aradia celebrate Aradia’s new weight gain regimen.
> 
> Wight Gain, Futa, Creampie, Multiple Orgasms

Having a girlfriend with a little bounce to her is a great thing. Or, at least, Aradia thought so. Aradia also thought that having a girlfriend with a cock was great too, and some people disagreed with Aradia on both fronts, but she was still very happy. Aradia’s girlfriend, a well-endowed, quite bouncy girl, by the name of Feferi, thought the same sorts of things, though mostly in the roundness department. Sadly for the both of them, Aradia was not really that bouncy at all. At least not yet.

Aradia and Feferi had talked about this unfortunate situation, and come upon the idea that, if they wanted Aradia to be bigger, why not just fatten her up? Eventually, when they were ready, they worked out a plan. Every day, Feferi made up big, greasy, delicious meals for Aradia (and some for herself, too), and fed her until she was full almost to bursting, and then fed her some more. Every night, the girls would crowd eagerly around the scale, squealing at whatever Aradia had managed to gain.

And then, of course, they celebrated. Feferi would curl her arms around Aradia, and drag her to the bed, shouting about how BIG and HEAVY and FAT she was getting, and Araida would giggle and struggle in her arms, though it was all in good fun and she was not really trying to escape. She loved the next part too much to escape. Without fail, Feferi would bend her over the bed, tear off any clothing she had on in as much of a tearing motion as kept it from ripping, or, sometimes, if Aradia had gained a lot, just leave the clothing on because she was in too much of an excited rush, and she would grope and squeeze and pinch and pull, bending herself over Aradia to bite and lick and nuzzle.

By this time, of course, Feferi’s cock is hard and throbbing, the sight of her rapidly growing lover so perfect to her eyes. She would secure herself over Aradia, grab on tight, and thrust in, quickly working up a hard rhythm of slamming into Aradia’s cunt, squishing the other girl under herself as she pounds hungrily away. As Aradia moans and pants and whimpers, Feferi squeezes hard on all the sensitive parts of her body, making her squeal. She loves it when Aradia squeals. Eventually, after much sweaty humping, and resonating, fleshy slaps, Feferi starts to lose more and more control, groaning and breathing heavily, trying to hold herself back, make it last longer, until, finally, it becomes too much for her cock, and she cums, still thrusting even as she spurts seed into Aradia, each urging the other on with their orgasmic outbursts.

They found that as Aradia got bigger and bigger, Feferi was more often able to go another round, cock hardening within Aradia’s dripping slit, as she lay on top of her and timidly whispered into her ear, asking if she could have another go.

Aradia always said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written to pass the time a bit, and upon request. I like Aradia and Feferi together, as it happens.


	2. Yeehaw, Johnny Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert
> 
> Roxy fills herself up, with a little help from a friend (and his cock).
> 
> Cumflation, Reverse Cowgirl, Aheago, Excessive Cum, Multiple Orgasms, Somnophilia

“Come on John, again!”

Roxy pistoned her hips downward, slamming them over the cock belonging to the John she was so enthusiastically crying out to. At this point, it was hard to tell if he was listening, considering that she was straddling with her head facing away from his, but his low groaning and the way his toes were curling told her that he was at least conscious. She hoped he wasn’t getting too tired, because, really, she was having too much fun to let him go for a while yet.

His hands tightened their grip on her thighs, and she gave him a few especially hard bounces, squealing as she felt another load of cum spurt up into her. What was that now? Like ten? Whatever, lmao. However many it was, it was enough to make her stomach bulge out very nicely, and jiggle in time with her breasts as she rode him. “Gawd John, you really cum a lot, don’t you?” A rhetorical question, because they both knew that the answer was yes. “That’s why I love ya!”, she called back, punctuating each word with a downward thrust of the hips, resulting in a wet slap each time that added some nice oomph to her statement. John only responded with a couple of grunts, to which Roxy’s retort was a brief giggle.

She decided she’d lay back a bit and breathe, letting her tongue slide out a little as she panted hard. As much fun as this was, it was a mite tiring, even for her. But that was just the price one had to pay to get pumped bulging full of cum, wasn’t it? Gotta put in the time, do a little work, show a cock a good time. Ease it out of ‘em yaknow, all smooth like. Pussy like a cat burglar, gettin’ all the good stuff outta there. Roxy cackled at her own internal monologue. She thought some funny things, dumb as they were sometimes. Maybe she’d have to start writin’ this junk down. Roxy’s lil book of weird sex thoughts. She twisted her hips a little, a wet squelch from between her legs the reward. She could feel him pulsing inside of her again, and even though her insides were so well-coated with cum that she couldn’t quite feel the new addition flowing in, she could tell by the tight grip on her legs that it was definitely coming. Cumming. Heehee.

Surprisingly, she could feel herself leaking a bit, and she tried to shift her thighs a bit closer together, trying to keep as tight around John as she could. Dripping cum everywhere would defeat the purpose, after all! “Mmmn, Joooooooohn, let’s go a little faster, 'kay? I might be running out of room a bit, and I wanna stuff as much in there as we can!”

She started to speed herself up, aiming to get at the very least a few more loads out of him before she spilled over. She heard a snore from behind her, and paused for a second, twisting her neck to see an undoubtedly passed out John. “John? Helloooooooo…? Oh man, not again…” She sat back up, and pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. He was still hard, so… A few experimental bounces later, and she was back to moaning and groaning, tongue hanging out and back bent backwards as she propped herself on her arms once again, still slamming John’s cock into her cunt, and shuddering through a few orgasms.

A grin spread across her face as she felt him cum again. Looks like she’d get a bit more out of him yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written during one of crablouse's drawing streams, due to artistic inspiration. I had fun with this one.


End file.
